The present invention generally relates to devices for holding, gripping or suspending objects and, more particularly, to a device having multiple appendages for holding, gripping or suspending an object.
A device is known for holding a camera or smartphone that has three legs. Such device is sold under the trademark JOBY and currently is available for purchase, for instance, online at joby-dot-com. Further, it is believed that such device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0154254.
While such device is believed to be acceptable for its intended purpose, it is believed that one or more needs nevertheless exist for improvements in the field of devices for holding, gripping or suspending objects, and that the invention provides one or more advantages and benefits otherwise not provided by such conventional devices.